My Boss and I
by jullienne cailles
Summary: Life of Sakura and Syaoran before and after they got married.
1. Sweet Kisses

"Honey! Wake up! It's already 9:30…come on!" Syaoran says as he tries to wake up her girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto. There's no morning that Syaoran says 'wake-up' on Sakura

"15 minutes" Sakura mumbled to Syaoran, she's always like that… every morning she'll says ' 15 minutes' other than 'good morning' to her boyfriend.

"No, 15 minutes will turn to half an hour or more than" Syaoran says as he tickled his girl friend on her waist that makes Sakura to laugh. Suddenly their lips met and Syaoran leaned for more kisses he'll get from Sakura. As Syaoran kiss her passionately on the lips, Sakura moaned that makes Syaoran to make his kiss harder until they lost breathe, Syaoran pulled up and they're catching an air.

"Is that a good morning kisses?" Sakura asked. Syaoran giggled and give her a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled him into a hug. I mean a bear hug. Syaoran gently stroke her waist and kiss her neck.

"I think so honey…" Syaoran says as he pulled and stared at Sakura into her eyes.

"You know what Sakura; I really want to take a vacation next week in Paris..."

"So? Do you want me to go there too?" Sakura asked.

"Of course yes. " He leaned on her neck. "I always want to be with you…"

"Okay then lets go." Sakura says as she snaked her arms through his neck. Her left arm is in his neck while the right one on his messy hair.

"To what? Work or Vacation?" Syaoran asked

"Right now in work but next week in vacation" Sakura chuckled on his question.


	2. You want what?

Chapter 2

Syaoran and Sakura are already packing their things because of their flight this afternoon. Syaoran is wearing a black Mary Hoffman T-shirt and Blue jeans while Sakura is wearing a white-halter-top and workout pants.

While Sakura is packing her under wears and some stuff…. Syaoran quickly go to her and hug her from the back and kiss her neck

"Honey…what do you want?" asked Syaoran.

"Did I ask for what I want? Or maybe I'm the one who must ask you what do you want?" Sakura giggled.

"What I want are you!" he pointed her and carried her to the bed. Sakura laugh when Syaoran carried her. Syaoran again kissed her neck and then her collar bone.

"Syaoran stop." Sakura says while laughing.

"Why? Don't you like it sweetheart?" Syaoran smirked.

"I did, but please!" Sakura begged.

"Please what? Do it again and make out today?" Syaoran asked

"No! Please stop this! And that's what I want" Sakura says.

"Okay if that's my baby wants. I'll stop" and Syaoran pulled up.

Tokyo International Airport

'_Attention all passengers: flight one hundred and fourteen going to Paris is now boarding'_

"Honey! Let's go! " Sakura says as her boyfriend is busy in sleeping

"What?" Syaoran asked

"I said let's go! Hurry up big baby!" Sakura says sweetly to her boyfriend. Syaoran says and pulled his luggage and Sakura's pink luggage

Hews…. I'll update this maybe tomorrow.


	3. Make Some

**Well… this is my 3****rd**** chapter**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Paris**

Syaoran and Sakura are already at Paris this time. They're going to stay at Mon Hotel .One of the top most hotels in Paris. Of course, Syaoran rent a phenomenal room. It was a contemporary design (I only search it on web, if you want to find out how it looks like here's the site:  I'm so hungry. Aren't you are?" Sakura says while unpacking her stuffs.

"But honey, we had eaten at the plane right?" Syaoran says and yet confused.

"Yeah, But that was 3 hours ago" Sakura explain to her hubby. Does it seem like they treat each other as a married couple?

"3 hours ago. Honey, you aren't pregnant, are you?" Syaoran asked, still confused.

"How come you talk like that? I just want to eat" Sakura says yet annoyed.

"Then let's go. Pregnant woman" Syaoran smirked

"I'm not pregnant" Sakura says

'Then, how about-"Syaoran went to her back and hug her then he placed his arms on her tummy "- we make some?" Syaoran says and Sakura giggled. She placed her left hand on his face and gives him a quick kiss.

"Later." Sakura says, without another word, they go to the restaurant.

** I'll update again tomorrow, I have a lots of idea right now but I'm so tired!"**

Thanks!

-Julienne-


	4. What do yah think?

I'm so sorry for the late update…

Chapter 4: What do yah think?

After Sakura and Syaoran had gone on their dinner... Syaoran decided to take a shower before they go to sleep while Sakura is busy combing her hair. Sakura's wearing a pink nightgown which Syaoran loves to saw her like that. Sakura stood up and went to bathroom door and knocked on the door.

"Baby?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Syaoran answers. Sakura heard the shower shut and Syaoran open the door.

"What's it?" Syaoran asked. (Well… the towel is around his torso!)

"Nothing… I just forgot to take a shower so I would ask you if you're finish already" Sakura says

"Oh… you mean you want to take a shower now?" Syaoran asked teasingly

"Umm… Yeah! If you're finish" Sakura says.

"Oh I'm sorry dear…I'm not finish yet! But don't worry… you can join with me" and he pulled her to the bath room that makes Sakura to scream. And they closed the door

(I'll leave to you the next scene)

After Sakura and Syaoran took a shower. They where now lying on bed. Sakura's facing Syaoran and Syaoran is too. Syaoran gently stroking her hair and kissing her every minute.

"Sakura?" Syaoran says her name as if he wants to ask something.

"Yeah syao?" Sakura asked staring on his eyes

"I was wondering if you're thinking about the future" Syaoran says

"Hmm... yeah… Sometimes I thought about having kids…yah know!" Sakura says and she leaned on his chest.

"Kids? Who's the daddy?" Syaoran asked hoping that he was the father

"Of course you!" Sakura says laughing…

" I was wondering also… If... you want… tomarrymesoonerorlater" Syaoran says quickly as if Sakura didn't understand

"What?" Sakura asked yet confused

"If you want to marry me sooner or later" Syaoran repeat.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked, quickly kissed him on the lips passionately

_To be continue_


	5. Expect the Unexpected

**Sorry for the long update… I have to prepare for my graduation and also I have to finish some projects. But now I have a lot of time to update this but don't expect me everyday…maybe every week. This story will end up soon but there will be a sequel.**

**Thank you so much for reading my fan fic.**

**Chapter 5: Expect the unexpected **

** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o -**

Monday morning… Sakura is the first who woke up… she was now wearing a pink night down… she smiled when she remembered what happen last night. Syaoran asked her to marry him and after 3 hours… Syaoran asked her to make out because it's been 4 years since their last one…)

(Since this story was rated T, I won't post any lemons…and for god sakes! I'm only 14 yah know!)

Then she suddenly felt a hand that snaked in her tiny waist. She faced Syaoran and smiled. She stares at him for a minute before she gives him a peck on the lips. After that Syaoran started to open his eyes.

**Syaoran's POV**

When I open my eyes I saw my little angel in front of me. I smiled and I kissed her in the cheeks and she groan because she doesn't want me to kiss her there.

"Am I your friend?" Sakura asked me. I know what she means.

"Nope, you're not, you're my fiancée." I said. I laughed when I saw a slight red color on her cheeks. Hahaha…I love seeing her blushing in front of me.

"You know. I didn't expect you would ask me to marry you." She says, looking at the silver diamond ring on her ring finger. Then she looked at me and hugs me so tight. After a minute, I felt a tear on my neck. I pulled her in me then I saw her crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. I never wanted to her crying.

"Nothing I'm just happy you asked me." She smiled. Then I kissed her passionately in the lips.

"Syaoran... I want to go home the day after tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Okay." I said. I want to do anything for her, even if I lost my life.

"Thank you" she said.

"Anything you want." She then kissed me.

"Saks... Let's go shopping together."

''When?"

"Today, if it's okay with you?"

"Sure, I want to buy something. Yah know!" she said like a 5 years old.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you still like-"I was cut off when I remember that it was on of my surprise to her.

"Like what?" she asked me.

"Nothing. Forget it." I told her.

"Get dress. We're going to shop" I said like I'm mad. But I'm not and she knows that I'm not mad. She changed her dress in front of me since we've make out last night. She's not that type of a girl who's getting annoyed if her man is watching her every minute; in fact she always wants me to keep on looking at her. You know what's her reason? Two years ago, she told me "the reason why I want you to keep looking at me because I'm afraid that you'll see another girl that is better than me" how sweet is that, and because of what she told me. I never looked for another girl because for me, she's my one and only girl, and that's a promise.

**Sakura's POV**

I was so happy to have Syaoran as mine, and now that we're getting married, it felt like I'm the luckiest woman alive. He's a type of a man who'll do everything just to make his girl to be happy and he knows that I'm so happy to be with him.

Before I get totally dressed-up. I quickly went to bathroom and take a shower.

**Syaoran's POV**

I saw her went to the bathroom and heard a noise of shower and then she open the bathroom door and she dress-up.

After that. I was the next one who took a shower and get dress. We go to my car and drive off to the most familiar mall in Paris.

**End of POV**

**At the Mall**

Sakura and Syaoran are now at the mall. They decided to eat first for their lunch.

"Here… Take a seat." Syaoran offer a seat to Sakura. (Of course it has a table in front of the chair. Who the heck would eat without a table? Maybe some but I know it's so hard to do)

Syaoran went to the food store in the food court. After a while he comes back with a tray. He bought a one plate of Chinese beef strew with one chocolate vanilla shake. He also bought a food for Sakura; he bought her a French onion soup with one lemon juice. He places it in the table. Sakura glare at him.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he sat down.

"You bought a food but you didn't ask me what I want." Sakura said.

"But I know you love onion soup."

"You must be thankful I love you. If not I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh…I know you can't do it honey." Syaoran smirked.

"Shut up!" then they started to eat when suddenly. Sakura put her hand in her mouth as if she wants to throw up. She quickly went to the bathroom and Syaoran follow her. When Sakura is in the bathroom, she went to the bathroom bowl and throw up. Syaoran besides her; cupping her back. Syaoran got really worried.

"Kura… What happen?" Syaoran asked

"DON'T YOU SEE? I'M THROWING UP!" Sakura shouted to Syaoran.

"Yah yah yah. I know! But why are you throwing up?"

"I really don't know." Then Sakura stood up. When they went out of the room. The girls where all shocked. A guy is in the girl's bathroom.

"Oooppss..." Sakura and Syaoran said. They rushed off to get out there. Suddenly, Sakura felt something, she felt like she was having a head ache. Syaoran felt something bad was going on. So he pulled Sakura (not that harsh) to his car and drive off to the hospital just to check if Sakura was okay.

**At the Hospital**

Sakura and Syaoran are now in the hospital. Like I said, Syaoran felt like something's bad going on. First she throws up, second she was having a head ache and he doesn't want to wait for the third.

They are waiting for the check-up result. The doctor asked Sakura about what she felt.

Then the doctor came out; holding an envelope.

"Doctor! What's the result?" Syaoran stood up and asked the doctor.

"We asked her about what she felt. Then have you remember Ms. Kinomoto, we take your urine test. And it was confirmed"

"Confirmed what?" They both asked.

_**To be continued**_


	6. Yelan and the Group

**Hello there! Thank you so much to those people who give me reviews.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6: Yelan and the group…**

**Hong Kong**

**Yelan's POV**

_**Ring….ring…ring…**_

I heard my phone rang trice. I pick it up and saw Syaoran's name on it.

"Ni hao?" I ask (Hello?)

"Moshi Moshi mother" I heard Syaoran speak.

"Hello son. Why did you call me?" I asked my son. How I missed my son. It's been 4 years since I last saw him with her girlfriend Sakura. They came here to visit me last 4 years ago. I really miss them so much.

"Mom…I have good news for you…"

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"KAWAII!!!" my four daughters shouted.

"My brother is a father already!" Said feimei.

"I want to see the baby…mother please mother I want to see the baby." Said fuutie.

"Hey! The baby isn't born yet! Idiot!" said fanren

"I was so excited. Finally somebody will call me aunt Sheifa" sheifa said.

If you can really imagine… these 4 are looks like a wild animal.

"Mother… Can you call Syaoran and sister-to-be now? I want to talk to them" asked Sheifa.

"Sure" then I pick up my phone and dialed my son's number…I heard 5 rings before I heard a voice

"Son. Sheifa wants to talk to you and Sakura." I said.

"Well… Yelan-san. This is me Sakura. Syaoran is taking a shower so I'm the one who pick up the phone." Sakura told me. I miss this girl.

"Oh. Sakura, it's been a long time." I told my future daughter-in-law.

"Yeah. How are you?" She asked me

"I'm fine. Syaoran told me you're pregnant." I told her

"Yeah I was. Well. It's kinda surprised us. Well how are sisters' doing right now?" She asked me about Syaoran's sisters

"Well. In fact here is sheifa. She wants to talk to you. May she?" I asked her

"Sure why not." They I handed my phone to sheifa

**Paris**

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey sis! How are you? And the baby? And also my bro." sheifa asked me

"Well I'm fine. The doctor said the baby is also fine but, since this is my first baby, I have to take care of my self because there are possibilities that there's bad will be happen to my baby. Also Syaoran is so happy when we find out I'm pregnant. He totally screams like a girl in the hospital. God! It was so embarrassing." I told her.

"Yeah! OMG! My brother screams? Oh my god oh my god ohmygod! Hahahaha… Well… I'm going to visit there in Japan next week to visit you." She told me. But we're not in Japan.

"Umm..sheifa. We're not in Japan. We're here in Paris." I told her sadly. I know it will make her disappointed.

"Oh ok.well. take care there huh?" oh my. I heard her totally disappointed at me.

"But we're going to come back the day after tomorrow." I told her to cheer her up.

"Oh really? Can you go straight here until the baby was born? Please?" She begged me.

"Umm…I'll ask your brother about it okay? And I'll phone you when he agrees."

"Okay! Ja ne!"

"Ja!" then we ended up the conversation.

"Syao! We have something to talk.Get your self outta there!" I said to my soon to be husband.

"Yeah!I'm coming!" he said to me.

After a minute, he opens the door and I saw him with a towel that surrounds his torso.

"What is it.?" He sat besides me in the bed.

"Sheifa. She asked me that if we're planning to come back in Japan. Why don't we go in Hong Kong straight and live there until our baby was born."

"Oh. Why not!.

"Thanks!" then I give him a kiss on his cheeks.

**After two days.**

_**Hong Kong.**_

**Syaoran's POV**

"Brother!!!!" My four sisters shouted my name and quickly went to me and hug me so tight.

"Hey sisters, mother!" I called my mom and hug her.

"Mom. Sakura..remember?" I asked my mom

"Yeah. Of course. Hi dear! Its been a long time since we last saw each other right?

"Yeah..umm… Yelan-san-"

"Mother. Call me mother." My mother told Sakura.

"Oh yah! Umm… Mother can Syaoran and I take a rest because we're so tired from our flight." Sakura said.

"Oh sure. I hope you still remember your former room here." My mom told Sakura and I guided her to our room

"Oh by the way! Can we talk later?" I heard sheifa told Sakura

"Sure." Sakura answers

_**To be continued.**_


	7. Simple word but special: Baby

**Chapter 7: Baby…**

"Sis! How many months is your baby? Sheifa asked Sakura. When Sheifa found out that Sakura is awake. She went to their room, only to see Syaoran is sleeping and Sakura is reading a pocket book.

"Actually, days only." Sakura answers to Sheifa. Sheifa sits besides Sakura and she placed her hand on Sakura's belly.

"Brother will be too happy if the baby is boy." Sheifa told Sakura. Sakura smiled. She knew that Syaoran wants to have a baby boy and she also love to have it, but she love most to have a baby girl. There was a time when their 3rd anniversary. Syaoran asked her if she wants to have a baby boy, then she answered yes. Why not?

"Yeah, I know that. He really loves babies" Sakura says.

"Sis, what would you name the baby?" Sheifa asked Sakura. She's excited because this baby will be their first niece_** or**_ nephew.

"Depends, if the baby is boy, Syaoran will decide about the name. But if the baby is a girl, I'll decide about it." Sakura told Sheifa.

"But, what if the baby is two?" Sheifa asked.

"You mean a twin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sheifa said. She's curious about the name. (Sheifa is only 7 years old here, and Syaoran is the oldest)

"I think it is the same. If the babies are boy, Syaoran will decide and same as well with me. But if the babies are in opposite gender, we'll decide." Sakura explain to Sheifa. Suddenly Sakura felt strong arms around her belly. (Remind me of you, Sakura is sitting besides Syaoran)

Sheifa giggled at her brother's attitude. He looks like a pervert but she knew that Sakura is used to it. They're living in together for the past 5 years.

"Hey you, Wake up!" Sakura giggled at what Sheifa told Syaoran.

"Sheifa it's okay. Besides he always does that to me."

"I know but I'm here." Sheifa told Sakura.

"Why are you here sis?" Syaoran asked Sheifa and he pulled her. Syaoran loves Sheifa so much. When he and Sakura are visiting his family, he has a package of gifts for Sheifa.

"I came here to visit the baby or babies." Sheifa explains which makes Syaoran to laugh.

"Really?" Syaoran asked Sheifa and Sheifa nodded.

"Brother, Can you stay here until the baby reach up to 1 year old?" Sheifa asked Syaoran. She wants to see and took care of the baby. Since she was the youngest among of them, she didn't have any experience to take care of the baby. So now that her brother has a baby, this is her time to experience it.

"Sure, if your sis-in-law wants too!" Syaoran said.

"Sis, please stay here. I didn't have any experience of taking care of the baby. Please!" Sheifa begged Sakura and Sakura smiled

"Okay. We'll stay here and you'll help me and your brother to take care my baby.

"Yay! Thanks sis!" and she give Sakura a big kiss on her cheek. Sakura giggled.

"I'll tell other sisters and mother that you'll stay here..!" And she went outside to find her sisters and her mother.

"Syao… I'm hungry" Sakura says.

"Common, let's eat. I don't want my wife to get mad of me because she was hungry" and he stood up.

"I'm not your wife yet!" Sakura said and she stood up also

"But I threat you as my wife since…well… I forgot…ummm since when did I started on threatening you as my wife… aha! I knew it! On our 1st anniversary." And he carried her into his shoulder and went outside, while Sakura's laughing and shouting at him to put her down.

**After 3 Months**

**Syaoran's POV**

It was in the middle of the night when I woke up and found my soon to be wife besides me… Her left leg is surrounding my waist and my right leg is between on her legs which we're used to sleep like that. Also, her left arm is placed on my neck while my right hand is placed on her waist. I mean it, I love this position because it describes that we're really a couple. Also, I love this night. She's only wearing a nightgown skirt that reach only in her hip. Of course she has underwear. Pink underwear, hahaha…pink is her favorite color so I'm used to it. I put her hand and leg out of me, and then I pulled up her skirt below her breast. I placed my ear on her stomach. I kissed her in belly.

"Baby, daddy is so excited to see you. I love you so much. I love your mommy and I love you. You two are the most special person in my life." Then I kissed her belly again. Then I sat up only to find out Sakura is awake.

"You're awake?" I asked her

"Yes." She answered me.

"And you heard what I said to our baby?"

"Yes, Syaoran I know we're going to be a happy family. And like you-"She sat up "-I'm excited to see _our_ baby" I'm so happy when she emphasized the word 'our' to me.

"Baby, you don't have to emphasize that word, because I know it is our baby" then I kissed her.


	8. Gender

I'm so sorry for a late update…I've been 1 week grounded in computer and I have a practice for our farewell party this coming march 25, and preparations for my graduation that will be held in march 26. But I thought I could update and finish this story on April. Hahaha, I'm so excited in the SxS wedding…If they're going to be wedded. LoLz…Of course that's what my readers want to.

Oh by the way. This is chapter 8: Gender.

It was Sakura's 4th month of pregnancy and since Syaoran is too excited to know the gender, they decided to know it as soon as possible. They're now going to hospital and find out the result of the gender of their baby. Syaoran is wearing a simple blue t-shirt and mocha-colored khaki pants while Sakura is wearing a pink shirt (you know… clothes for a pregnant) and black long fitted shorts. They came to the doctor's clinic and the doctor greet them

"Good afternoon Sakura. How's your baby?" The doctor asked Sakura

'We came here to ask you that then you're going to ask Sakura about it? Such amazing doctors are you.' Syaoran whispers and Sakura glared at him but the doctor didn't hear what did Syaoran says. 

"Just shut up" Sakura mumbled to Syaoran.

"Okay so we're here to know about the gender" The doctor says and pulled Sakura into the room (I don't know what's that room but I guess you know it)

"What the heck we know it and why are pulling Sakura?" Syaoran almost shouted to the doctor.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shot.

"Mr. Li, I'm going to check the gender of-"

"Of what? My fiancée's-"Syaoran cut-off

"Of your baby's, so if you're not doing anything there, you may come." The doctor says.

(Guys remember this is Syaoran's first time to be a father so he doesn't know about it)

And Syaoran came in and sat at the corner of the bed which Sakura's laying 

"So I see that the baby is healthy. But Oh! – Well. Do you want to find out it now?" The doctor asked.

"YEAH!" Syaoran and Sakura both shouted at the exact time

"The one is a boy and the other one is a girl" The doctor says and smiled.

"Oh my… You mean a twin?" Sakura asked and it seems that she saw a ghost of what her eyes looked.

"Yes my dear. So, any names yet?" The doctor asked and whipped the liquid in Sakura's stomach.

"No, but we'll decide about it, maybe later at night." Sakura says and stood up from the bed.

"Hey Syaoran! You okay?" Sakura asked and waved her hands in front of Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her and hugged her so tight.

"Twin. 2 babies, I'm a daddy!" Syaoran says.

"Mou Syaoran! You're so dramatic since we found out I'm pregnant. Are you my fiancé?" Sakura asked and Syaoran giggled.

"Come on and tell mother about it." Syaoran says,

**Later at night.**

"Oh my, so what are you going to name them?" Sheifa asked and held Sakura's stomach.

"I don't know yet but your brother and I will talk about it later." Sakura says and laughed in Sheifa's attitude. Syaoran came out from the bathroom and went beside Sakura and kissed her shoulder to her neck.

"MOU! Brother, don't kiss her in the neck. You pervert!" and Sheifa went to Syaoran and kicked his stomach and punched him in the face which makes Sakura to laugh. Syaoran didn't fight because he's not hurting from it. In fact, he was enjoying this moment because he knows that someday his time for Sheifa would be less and more time for his children.

After the fight between the siblings, Sakura had fallen asleep in Syaoran's arms of course, but still Syaoran is 100 awake and thinking about his life with his family. Suddenly, Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran staring at the ceiling. She kissed his lips.

"What's up? Why aren't you sleeping?" Sakura asked and run her hands through his chest.

"You said we're going to talk about the names" Syaoran says and leaned for a passionate kiss to Sakura

"Oh yeah, so, what names do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Umm… for my baby girl… I want Mei-an and for my-"Syaoran was cut off

"Hey! Who says they're only yours?" Sakura mumbled and kick him out of the bed.

"Ouch men! What your problem?" Syaoran asked and went to bed straight to Sakura and hugged her quickly.

"Syaoran! You're so mean!" Sakura says.

"So. What about the boy?" Sakura asked and lunge her legs to his waist and Syaoran run his fingers into it through her thigh.

"Xiao chen is for my…oww I mean our baby boy." Syaoran says

"Xiao? Again?" Sakura asked.

"So what?" Syaoran asked…

"How about, Sara for our baby girl and Ran for our baby boy. Sara came from my Sakura and Ran from your Syaoran?" Sakura asked, hoping that Syaoran would agree.

"Sure. I like it" Syaoran says and pinched her womanhood.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted and slapped his arms and Syaoran laughed.

"What the problem? I'm going to be your husband so you must be used to it." Syaoran smirked.

"Huh! Mr. Pervert, it doesn't mean that if I'm going to marry you. You have rights to do that to me. So if you want me to marry you…Get hold your pervert mind and hands outta me okay?" Sakura says

"But…If I hold it…I won't be able to pleasure my wife." And Sakura blushed.

"Stop it! Just sleep!" Sakura says and turned her back to Syaoran but still blushing and Syaoran caught it.

"Oww.. My woman is blushing. Hahaha I should record it." And he get his phone and started to record his blushing fiancée

**- - -- - - -**

**So I hope you enjoy it. See you after holyweek. By the way… Review would help me to update it sooner…LoL**


	9. baby shopping

**Chapter 9: Baby Shopping**

It was 7 o'clock in the morning (Guys I live in Philippines so I don't know your time) and Sakura is taking a shower. Today, she and Syaoran will go shopping of some stuff for their babies. Last night they where deciding about the names and they decided to named the baby as Sara and Ran. While Sakura is showering… she heard the door opened and saw Syaoran; still half-asleep and he went on the toilet and release some …hehehe yah know! And Sakura blushed. Then Syaoran saw Sakura naked.

"Umm…Syaoran… could you go outside please" Sakura said; covering her private parts. He laughed.

"No sweetheart. I can't. I want to take a shower" He smirked and she blushed. He started too take off his clothes and went besides Sakura and removed her hands off of her private parts and hugged her. He started to kiss her neck to her shoulder and then her chest. Sakura moaned.

"S-syaoran… Please stop. I'm scared" Sakura mumbled and he stopped. They started to take a shower together.

"So Honey, Where are we going to shop?" Sakura asked.

"In Land Mark, why?" " umm..Nothing, just asking."

Land Mark.

Syaoran is pushing the trolley and Sakura is picking some stuffs.

"Hon, what do you think about this one?" Sakura asked handing a white baby girl dress and one light blue baby boy shirt.

"You know that I'm not good in style. You and Tomoyo are good in that." He said

"Just tell me if you want this" She said

" Yeah… It's alright." Syaoran said.

"Okay. I'll get this." Sakura put the baby clothes into the trolley.

"Let's find some clothes" they went to the store for the basic needs of their babies.

"Honey! Where do you think I could find the layettes? We need that."Sakura asked Syoaran.

"I'm not sure honey, maybe we could ask to that lady" pointing the sales lady near in the cashier.

Sakura went besides the sales lady.

"Excuse me miss, where could I find the layettes for babies" Sakura asked. And the sales lady pointed the place.

"Go straight there and then on the right side you could read the babies dresses"

"Oh okay. Thanks. Syaoran dear, come on." And they intertwined their fingers and went to babies clothes.

Sakura saw the layettes and went there. She bent down and picked some cute layettes.

"Honey, what colors do you want for our baby boy?" She asked Syaoran who's behind her back.

"Green. Blue..ummm...black what else…I don't like red…Maybe orange and white" Syaoran says.

"Okay, for our baby girl…I want Pink, Yellow, Light Blue, light brown and ummm…White." And sakura started to pick those colors.

"Okay. Let's go…" Syaoran said and run his hand to her waist...Suddenly Sakura saw those little socks and quickly went there..

"Kawaii!!Syaoran I want this one!" Sakura says

"Okay…Let's buy those…" Syaoran says and Sakura smiled.

Sakura bought some of little socks…

They went to some store to buy all the stuffs…Like Two-piece pajama set, Rompers, lamps, rugs, 2 cribs, 4 sets of crib mattress and crib bedding, waterproof mattress pad, diaper changing table, 2 dresses, diaper pail, baby monitor, toy bin, toys, 2 bath tubs, baby shampoo, body wash, 4 bottles of baby lotions, 4 sets of soft towels, wash clothes, nail clippers, 2 nasal aspirators, 2 digital rectal thermometer, infant acetaminophen, infant-safe sunscreen, breastfeeding support pillow, breast pump, nursing bra, breast pads, lanolin cream, breast milk freezer, bottles and nipples, dishwasher basket for bottles, bottle brushes, bottle drying rack, pacifier, baby formula, disposable diapers, cloth diapers, baby wipes, diaper rash cream, baby swing, infant bouncer, swaddling blanket, play mat, raffles, infant gas relief drops, car seat, stroller, baby carrier, diaper bag, wipes case, portable play yard…

They spent a lot in that day. And they don't know how much they had spent. After those shopping… They went to a restaurant, order some foods, and eat those foods.

They were both tired and decided to go home and take a rest…

_**Li mansion **_

Our couple were lying on their bed…Syaoran falls asleep while Sakura is still 100 percent…When she was half asleep…She something in her belly, like it was boiling…She's not hungry, then she also felt something…like someone kicked her inside…kicked?? Some one?? It was one of her babies' who kicked…

"Syaoran!! Syaoran!! Syao!! Wake-up" She squealed.

"What! Where's the fire!! Wait! MOM!! CALL THE FIRESTATION!!" He went to the door and opened it and called her mom. After that, he went besides Sakura , then her mom and sisters came in.

"Faster Sakura! Pack your thi-" " Honey!! There's no need to pack my stuffs, there's no fire!!"

"Then why are you shouting??" Syaoran stopped in panicking and asked Sakura.

"Your twins kicked…." Sakura said and Syaoran seems like he stopped breathing, he slowly walked to Sakura and touch her belly…Sakura saw a single tear came from Syaoran..

"M-my…t-twins kicked…" He stuttered… "Mom… They kicked" he turns his gaze to her mother and her mother nodded…


	10. Chapter 10 revised

Sakura is lying on Syaoran's shoulder; her fingers are carresing his chest and playing his nipple

Sakura is lying on Syaoran's shoulder; her fingers are carresing his chest and playing his nipple.

"Syao…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Tell me about one of your ex-girlfriends" she felt him tensed. He breathe in. "I-if you don't want to talk about it…Don't worry…its okay."

"He kissed her forehead. Sakura was thinking that maybe, he won't talk.

"She is living here in Hong Kong, before we met." He started. "We're classmates since grade school level. She was also one of the prettiest in our school and I really had a crush on her. When we were in high school, I really want to court her but I'm afraid that it might affect our friendship. Then I spent my life having other young ladies. I left Hong Kong but I promise that I'll court her when I come back...it didn't happen because when I came back, I heard a news that she and my cousin Ryu are having a relationship. Somehow, it broke my heart. Since then, I'm not interested of her until one day; she came in my apartment in Japan. All grown up and twice as much as prettier." He paused.

Sakura stares at him. He was staring at the ceiling; a self-mocking smile appeared on his lips.

"She told me that she and Ryu have been broke-up a long time ago and she wants to find a temporary job in Tokyo. And she doesn't know where to stay, I took her in. she offered to do the cleaning and cooking as her share of the rent…" he gave Sakura a brief glance. "It's a big thing to me at first Sakura…One morning, from 3 days and round-the-clock duty I have been, I went home exhausted and haven't slept yet. I have my own key and I went straight to my room. I found her there…"

He cleared his throat, gazed down at her. But Sakura refuse to meet his eyes, she knows what would happen next.

"She had nothing on but water dripping all over her body. She just finished from taking a bath and she says that she want to borrow my towel-"he was cut off

"She doesn't have her own towel?" Sakura asked. _'oh honey… don't be annoyed…_' Syaoran thought.

"So what happened next?" she asked

"Well… to make the story short, we ended up in bed together…"

"AND YOU'RE 3 DAYS EXHAUSTED HUH!" She screamed and sat up.

"You asked me about us so don't blame on your jealousy" he smirked.

"Huh! And who's the all-mighty-person told you that I'm jealous? Hmm mister?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran laughed. He sat up and pulled her. He kissed the side of her breast.

"But honey… I don't love her that time" Syaoran said sarcastically

"How come?" she asked?

"I don't know. After that, the next morning I found her crying and she told me she can't believe we've done that. After that day, she went back here in Hong Kong. Then I met you in 4th year high school. Actually honey, I didn't call her as my girlfriend neither ex or not. You're my first, remember?" she didn't know if it's a statement or he was asking…in short word. Question.

She nodded. "I'm flattered."

After a second of silence…

"Sweetheart… let's sleep…I'm tired…can we?" She asked him

"okay sweety…good night sexy pregnant fiancée. I love you so much." He kissed her as he lay down then he pulled up her nightgown and kissed her belly (something near in thighs) "Good night my boy. And also you my baby girl… daddy loves you both and I love your mommy so much…tell her I love her okay?" he then kissed her belly.

"This kiss is for you my baby boy."Then he kissed it again "this one is for you my baby girl." While he was doing that…Sakura was laughing…he love Syaoran so much... she knew that Syaoran would be the best father in the world.

He kissed her fully on the lips.

"And this one is for you my love." He then lay down and pulled her…

Sakura put her hand on her belly… "Daddy is so sweet, ne my babies?"

She hugged him…put her left leg on his hips…

"I love you so much Syao…"

And they sleep dreaming about their happy family…

The next morning...Sakura woke up alone. No way! This is the first time that Syaoran leave her alone. Sometimes, he wakes her up before he leaves but. _'No, don't be stupid Sakura; Syaoran has a work to do_.' She then got up and saw a letter in the table.

_Dear Sweetie,_

_I hate to wake you up so I guess I should leave you with a letter. By the way, the last night was soo good. And, also, I can't go home later at night. I need to go to airport later and pick my aunt. I'm so sorry honey. But, promise, I'll be there tomorrow morning okay?_

_Ja ne! _

_Love...You sexy Syaoran..._

Sakura smiled. _' hmmm...sexy Syaoran...last night...but...aunt...can't go home later at night...for his aunt?_' She tensed. He has a lot of cousin, so why does he need to pick her aunt.

The day seems a little bore some for Sakura. Especially when your lover isn't there, but she understands it. Syaoran has a lot of work to do.

At night, she was alone in their room. It was so cold. But her Syaoran isn't there to warmth her up. Suddenly, she found herself crying. She doesn't know why, but it doesn't feel good when Syaoran isn't around.

'_No way Sakura, next morning, he would be here. He would be here..._

Just as then, the next morning, when she woke-up she found her self onto Syaoran's side. She smiled. She got up and picked her pillow and throws it off to Syaoran.

"You sexy! Arrogant! Rough! Sweet Syaoran! Wake up!" She shouted. Syaoran awakened! He smiled when he saw his darling Kura.

"Hey sweetie Pie!!" Syaoran said. Sakura sat up at his stomach and she lay down.

"I'm fine! How' bout you?" She asked and kissed his lips.

"Same. Why are you so happy? Some good news?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you're already here. I missed you babe."

"Miss you too." He hugged her and rolled up which making him on the top of Sakura.

"So...what are you planning for today?" He asked.

"Ummm...I was planning to go to the doctor for a check-up." She answered.

"Oh yeah! We should then after that. Let's have a date."


	11. The twins

Months pass by

Months pass by...now; it was Sakura's 8th month of pregnancy...and she and Syaoran needed to wait for only one month since her due date is near. But, for the past 8 months, their relationship didn't come up to good moments. But it didn't come to worse. Also, Sakura and Syaoran are now having a new business... a restaurant. It was called Taverna.

Syaoran is staring at Sakura whose counting the moneys that the restaurant was earning, He was now happy with her Kura. Happiness that he didn't think he deserved.

"Stop staring at me before I vanished." Sakura said while laughing. She stopped her work and faced him. He walked towards her. "How did you know? I'm trying not to make any sound."

Her smile was sweet. "I can always feel you, Syaoran. Another thing, you always do that."

He held her shoulders and pulled her up slightly. He kissed the tip of her nose. "And you don't like it?"

She faced him and looked straight to his eyes. She lovingly touched his lips with her thumb finger. "I'll dread the day when you didn't look at me anymore..."

"That won't happen. I love you so damned much I'd take my last breath loving you, kura"

"I love you to Syaoran. So f—king much..."

"Oh God, you're dirty." He faked a shocked. "And they were telling that the kids could hear what you are talking about."

She reach him and surrounds her arms around his neck... Then, she kissed him, the kiss filled with passion and desire. "SSHH. Kiss me. Oh god, I want to make love, Syaoran. It's been months, darling..."

He then, felt aroused. Actually, just few minutes ago, he felt aroused. Just staring at Sakura made loin stir. But of course, he couldn't make love to his eight-month-pregnant-kura mush as he wanted.

"But I never stopped giving you a lot of orgasms, honey."

"Now who's talking dirty?" She murmured against his mouth. "I want the real thing, Syaoran..."

He groaned. "I want it too honey. But you know we can't. So please stop teasing me like this. Its pure hell, dammit!" He agonizingly crashed his mouth against hers. His hands supped her tender breast which he was sure now filled with milk. He wanted his wife, probably would never tire of wanting her even when he was eighty.

"But right now, he had to refrain himself even if it killed him. He had to take control of his urges and of hers too.

Sakura groaned as if in pain. She held him out. "Sakura, I'm telling you now. Stop this or—"

"Syaoran. It aches. My stomach is aching." She caresses her stomach and groaned. "M-maybe I'm going to labor our twins."

"No! The doctor said it has to be another two weeks yet."

"M-maybe, he was wrong. Maybe our twins want to come out already" She groaned again.

Syaoran panicked, he doesn't know where he could sit her. Hugging her waist, he reaches the intercom and dialed his mom's number. "Mom, hurry up! Call the ambulance!"

**Hospital**

"Oh they're so lovely hon." He said. In his arms is their son while their daughter in on Sakura's arms.

"I guess...they heard me and they know how desperate I am." Sakura said. The twins were born just an hour ago.

"Oh shut up!" He said. Smiling, not just because their twins are there but also because, you know what couple does during night hour.

_Thanks guys for waiting so long...hew...Actually...I didn't write up the scene where Sakura is in labor. But, guys...Next chapter would be (maybe) the start of this story._


End file.
